Currently, intelligent electronic products are multifunctional, and there are a large number of pieces of corresponding hardware accordingly. It is necessary for high-performance power management chips to control batteries to supply electricity, and these high-performance chips can fundamentally achieve two start-up modes. The first mode is a charging start-up mode. Namely, after a mobile phone is shut down, the mobile phone is actively started up when being charged. The second mode is a key start-up mode. Namely, the mobile phone is started up by means of an ON key via a delay circuit. A main function for a mobile hotspot UFI device (portable router) is to transmit a radio frequency signal, and there is only a small amount of internal hardware in the mobile hotspot UFI device, therefore the mobile hotspot UFI device does not need to be controlled by a high-performance power management chip. In order to save cost, the UFI device is generally provided with a cheap power management chip. Namely, the power management chip can identify a control signal at only one electric potential, which is only used for realizing the key start-up. However, in order to improve the competitiveness of the UFI device, how to realize the charging start-up by means of a control signal at one electric potential without influence on key start-up is a technical problem needing to be solved.
In addition, it is important to note that the start-up of an electronic device is determined according to judgement on whether a main control chip works, instead of judgement on whether a battery supplies power.